My Princess
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sakura-hime, you have no idea what you've done tonight. You have no idea what you've done to me." Little did they expect to find love at a place of accidental meeting. KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: This came from an idea I got last night as I was drawing. Yay for random straying thoughts as I watched Deal Or No Deal! Also, if you want to see the drawing, I have it posted on deviantART. Just look up Ashori.

My Princess

Kabuto took another quick sip of sake as he stared out into the crowd. He was alone at his corner table, perfect for the spy/representative of Sound at this gala of sorts.

It seemed that at least one member of every village, big or small, was here, currently basking in the entertainment provided before the talks and meals began. Of course, Sound was no exception, and his lord Orochimaru insisted on the silver-haired medic to go in his place. He wished he could've disobeyed; there was nothing more uncomfortable than sitting among a large group in an outfit that was nothing like the usual clothes he wore.

Ah well. At least the sake is free.

* * *

Sakura mumbled a few unlady-like curses as she made her way up the stairs to the room where the gala was being held. _'Tsunade-sama just had to get drunk, and then forced me to come here to represent Konoha...oy,' _she thought, pulling her red and violet dress a little higher to prevent her heels (forced upon her to wear; what was wrong with her sandals? It's not like they could be seen anyway!) from stepping on the fabric.

The sentry at the door quirked a brow at the rosette approaching. "Evening, miss. Your name and village, please?" he asked. "Sakura Haruno, representative of Konoha. I'm taking the place of Godaime Hokage Tsunade tonight," she replied, hiding the annoyance in her voice. The sentry nodded and extended his arm out towards the room, "Right this way, Haruno-san. Please enjoy the gala."

_'Yeah, I SO will.'_

* * *

"Ah, you must be the woman Godaime Hokage had sent in her place. It's a shame that she had taken illness," spoke the host of the gala, a smile stretched across his face.

Kabuto's ears perked up to the sound of the Hokage name and turned his head towards the source, thinking for once his appreciation for his heightened hearing. He smirked, his onyx eyes landing on the woman that appeared into the room. _'So she sent the blossom instead,'_ he thought, watching as she dipped an awkward curtsy to the host before he began to walk off to greet another guest. Her emerald eyes turned to view the room, curious to see who was here at this little gala.

That's when her eyes finally met his, and her breath came out as a gasp. _'Why is he here...? I didn't know that anyone from Sound would appear at this place, especially with the tension between us,'_ she thought, _'Then again, every village needed to be represented, so I guess Lord Pedophile decided to send him in his place. Just my luck.' _She looked away as quickly as she could and began to walk away from the scene, hoping that he didn't see her.

However, nothing could escape the silver-haired medic's gaze. Within a matter of moments, he was beside her, a hand on her shoulder and his lips close to her ear. "Hello Sakura-san. It's a pleasure meeting you here," he said softly, sending a shiver down the rosette's back. Her eyes darted forward in hopes of avoiding his gaze, she parted her lips to speak, "Hello Kabuto-san. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Lord Orochimaru chose me to represent Sound at this little gala, much to my chagrin."

"Ironically by a twist of fate, Tsunade-sama decided to get drunk and sent me in her place."

He chuckled, spinning her around and lifted her hand, somewhat hidden behind the long sleeves of her dress, placing a gentlemanly kiss upon it. He smirked at the blush that creped onto her cheeks. "I hope that you will grace me with your company tonight, Sakura-san. That is, if you can look past what we are for one night," he said, his voice a mixture of sincerity and smugness.

For a moment, Sakura couldn't speak, caught off-guard by the sudden behavior of the man before her. _'Okay, who is he and where is the real Kabuto? There's no way that this...gentleman could be the same sadistic right arm of that snake,'_ she thought as her emerald eyes studied his quietly. "Tongue tied, I see. A simple nod would do for an answer," he said with another chuckle, "Unless you want to spend this wonderful evening alone."

Still surprised, she nodded her head and found herself following him back to the small table in the corner. He pulled out a chair for her, his smirk turning into a smile as he again surprised her. "Um, thank you," she said, her voice soft. He chuckled as he took his own seat across from her. "You look a bit flustered tonight, Sakura-san. Is something the matter?" he asked, his chin resting on a lightly-tucked knuckle.

"Your behavior is quite unexpected. I didn't think that you could be such a gentleman."

"One of my many surprises."

"I can see that."

He smiled at her, pouring a small cup of sake and handing it to her, "A drink?" She shook her head, "No, thank you. I hate alcohol. I can never understand why Tsunade-sama always drinks it; she's going to destroy her liver that way." He only shrugged his shoulders as he drank the cup himself, enjoying the taste against his tongue. "Tsk...you are destroy your liver as well with that," she muttered.

"I only consume this once in awhile. I am a lightweight when it comes to alcohol myself."

"Thanks for that hint."

"It's not like you could use it against me, Sakura-san. Unless you or your team carries around a bottle or two."

"True. Besides, I don't allow such things to be consumed on missions as long as I'm leading."

"A fierce commander, I see," he replied, taking another sip of the liquid in question. Silence overtook them, and Sakura's emerald eyes began to scan the room while his remained on her. "This is an event you're not used to, is it Sakura-san?" he asked, returning to his previous position. "Can't you tell? I'm not a dressy person. Things like that is for Ino to fret about. She seems to have the talent for being a fashion designer," she muttered, "She's the one that forced me to wear this...ugly thing."

He frowned ever slightly, "I actually find it to be quite beautiful." Sakura only scoffed, tucking back loose strands of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the compliment," she said sarcastically.

"I was telling the truth."

"And this is coming from the spy of Lord Pedophile."

"Interesting nickname."

"Well, when go around saying you want the body of a young boy, it's easy to get that image."

Kabuto laughed at the statement, "Very clever, Sakura-san." She smirked slightly at the compliment, "Thank you for saying so."

"Excuse me."

Two pairs of eyes turned towards the third voice, an unfamiliar man. "If I'm not interrupting, I would like to ask you for a dance, my lady. I'm sure that a beautiful woman such as yourself is a lover of dancing," he said, his voice flirty and hand extended towards her. She smiled softly, "I guess one dance wouldn't hurt, would it?" Just as she reached for his hand, a cough echoed in their ears and turning they attention towards the source.

"Actually, sir, you are interrupting. I believe that it's improper for a stranger to just come up and ask a woman for a dance when she is with company."

The man smirked, "I believe that she already accepted the offer. Unless you really have reason, then I believe this beauty and I have a dance to attend to." "The reason is that she is spending this evening with me, and I would recommend that you find another woman to spend yours with," the medic replied, his onyx eyes glaring as the man dropped his hand and walked away with a grumble.

"What the hell was that about?" Sakura demanded, her attention turned to the man casually drinking another cup of sake. "He was rude," he simply replied. "_You_ were the rude one, Kabuto-san. What happened the gentleman that sparked my curiosity this evening?" she asked. He smiled at her, "He's still here. However, even a gentleman can become angry when a strange tries to interrupt a conversation."

"I believe that you were jealous."

"Jealous? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"You were acting like a possessive boyfriend," she replied, leaning on folded hands with a half-smile playing her lips. He only coughed and took a sip of his sake, "I was merely telling the man that he was being rude."

"Mmhmm. Like I said, you're jealous," she repeated, leaning back in her chair and allowing her eyes to scan the crowd again. However, he continued to watch her, taking note of everything she was doing. Emerald staring at the dancers on the floor, a foot tapping to the light beat of music, fingers lightly playing with the hem of the violet split above the red underneath.

He smirked, "Dance with me." A thin brow delicately rose as her eyes turned around towards him. "Pardon?" she asked, unbelieving of what he had said. He stood up and extended his hand to her, "Dance with me."

"You're not doing this out of jealousy, are you?" she asked, receiving no response. With a light smile and a sigh, she took his hand and allowed him again to lead the way, this time towards the dance floor.

Almost just on cue, the beat of the music changed, the mood turning from one of formality to one that had a hint of a club. "Perfect music for a dance, do you agree?" Kabuto said into her ear, again sending a shiver up the rosette's back. "I-is this going to be one of your surprises?" she asked, mentally hitting herself for stuttering. He smirked as he twirled her around and bringing her close, lips dangerously close to hers.

"Perhaps. But I do hope that you are a good dancer as well," he said, his breath whispering against her lips and making her face heat up again. However, she kept the blush down and smirked, "Of course. Sometimes dancing is needed when I go on seduction missions."

"Oh? That's a new one. I never thought that you would be chosen for such missions."

"Well, as you said, I'm quite beautiful. And men tend to become attracted to beautiful women."

"Is that supposed to be a hint, Sakura-san?" the medic asked, a hand brushing over her hip before trailing to the small of her back. "Why would make you say that? This isn't a mission; this is merely dancing," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Are you saying that you are finding me attractive?"

He didn't say a word as the beat took control of their movements. He was surprised to say the least of Sakura's fluid moments, matching his at almost the same speed. "You are excellent," he said, bringing her down into a dip before lifting her again. She smirked as a hand brushed up against his cheek, "So are you, Kabuto-san. You are far beyond what I expected this evening." He chuckled low in his throat, making a pleasurable shiver run up Sakura's spine. "You are far from I expected as well," he said, "It's quite refreshing."

"Interesting choice of words."

"You're not the only one that can be clever."

"I already knew that one."

"Oh? And what else do you know?" he asked, his hand tracing a circle over her hip. She smirked as she leaned in closer, "I know that this is dangerous...but it makes everything so much better. Don't you agree, Kabuto-_kun_?"

Kabuto's eyes widened a fraction at the woman's words, more so at the suffix added to his name. "Surprised? Your hand is shaking a little," she said, somewhat enjoying the current effect she placed upon him. She didn't know why she was enjoying this; maybe it was the music or the fact that she always seemed to draw the attention of the bad boys in her life.

That, or she was started to act on the past, little crush she had on the medic that held her. Who knows?

He smirked, "That was a surprise to me, Sakura-_chan_. But tell me, when did you become this little vixen?" She chuckled lowly, emerald eyes shining with something that he couldn't describe, "When you brought me to the dance floor and brought me close. When I saw how attractive you are, and how much I enjoyed your voice whispering in my ear." She smirked, "And what made you turn into such a gentleman and possessive this evening?"

"Perhaps it was when you walked in and how you shivered when I came near you. Or maybe it's because I know how dangerous and trouble we are in for this. And to tell the truth...I really don't care."

Claps filled the room, signaling the end of the music and the departing of the crowds waiting for dinner. "I don't care either. I find this to be quite exciting, and I can't wait for the meal to be over so this can continue," Sakura said softly as she began to break herself away from the contact. A small growl formed in Kabuto's throat as he prevented her escaping his grip, "We're not going to wait." His lips formed a smirk as he grabbed her hand, "We're going to continue our dance, with or without the music."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he pulled her along with him, trying her best to prevent tripping over her dress in an effort to keep up with him. "Kabuto-san, what are--" she tried to say, only to be cut off by his finger against her lips.

"I like Kabuto-kun better."

He turned back around and continued to walk off with her hand in his, leaving Sakura silent and confused over the sudden action the man had taken. _'That was new,'_ she thought, pulling her dress up a little bit more after another almost-trip.

* * *

The next thing she knew, she was up against a wall, Kabuto's arms preventing her escape and his forehead against hers. "K-kabuto-kun...what's this about?" Sakura asked, catching a glimpse of an unmistakable emotion in the onyx eyes behind the glass.

"Sakura-hime...you have no idea what you've done tonight," he said coolly, his hand holding her chin. Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of the new name. "Heh, did you enjoy the new nickname, my princess? I would hope so," he said, his voice changing to one with a hint of lust, "Just as I like hearing my new suffix coming from you."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up and a strange feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach as his lips neared hers. "You really have no idea what you've done," he said again before finally sealing their lips together. Her eyes widened at the sudden touch, her lips tingling at the feeling. _'His lips are so soft...it's almost like...'_ she lost her thought as she closed her eyes and returned the affection, hands resting on his chest. He smirked as he felt her give in, and darted his tongue out to run against her bottom lip.

She let out a held back moan as her lips parted and his tongue started to explore every inch it could of her cavern. His hands ran possessively over her hips as her hands slowly moved up his chest until her arms wrapped around his neck, nimble fingers playing with his silver hair. His lips left hers, trailing kisses down her jaw on his way to her neck, occasionally darting out his tongue for a taste.

"Sakura-hime, you have no idea what you've done to me," he whispered against the base, lips then trailing over her shoulder, slightly bare as he moved the cloth back, "As you said...I am possessive, but only because I want to keep my princess to myself."

"What...made you to...go this far for me?" she asked through panted breaths, her eyes closed as he made a mark on her neck, making sure that no one else could try and take the blossom away from him. He smirked, "Call it lust or call it love. Either way...as soon as my eyes landed on you this evening, I knew that no matter what you were going to be mine by the end of the night."

He looked up, noticing her closed eyes and chuckled, "Afraid to look at me, Sakura-hime?" Her eyes opened then and her lips formed a bit of a smile. "No. I'm just a little overwhelmed; I never expected to fall for a spy, let alone one that is so smooth with words," she said, the smile forming to a smirk, "So what other surprises does my Prince Charming have in store for a princess like me?"

"Oh, you will be surprised," he said, grabbing her hand and began to walk off with her in tow. She chuckled to herself, _'Oh, I know I will.'_

* * *

"Ah, Sakura! You've returned! How was the gala?" Tsunade asked, noticing the appearance of her apprentice coming into the office. "Oh, it went well. You would've enjoyed it; they had plenty of sake. Although I don't know if destroying your liver anymore would make things better," the rosette replied, straightening the fashionable scarf around her neck as she laid a scroll down on the desk, "There's the info scroll you needed. Hopefully you can read everything; the person who wrote it had very shaky hands."

"Thank you. Well, go home and get some rest. I'm sure it was a long trip back," the busty Hokage replied, opening the scroll. "Yeah it was. Good bye Tsunade-sama," Sakura replied as she went to the door, then stopped before she left.

"And Tsunade-sama, if an event like this happens again, feel free to send me. I'd be more than willing to take your place."

With that said, Sakura exited the room and closed the door, an all-knowing smirk on her lips. Little did she know that, back in Sound, Kabuto held the same expression, thinking of the vixen he had claimed the previous night.

_'My Sakura-hime.'_

* * *

This is probably the most mature thing I've written in a long while. I had thoughts of actually making this a lemon, but I decided not to (I think it's hot enough without it). Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
